Cold Air
by kundefined
Summary: Earth, Water, and Fire, that's what they were. Nobody understood, nobody intruded, and nobody discussed what was transpiring right before they're eyes. This wasn't the first time the Salvatore brothers were consumed by one woman but it was the first time it had been a pint sized, no nonsense, Bennett witch. Something a little different but please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Earth, Water, and Fire, that's what they were. Nobody understood, nobody intruded, and nobody discussed what was transpiring before they're eyes._

Bonnie Bennett danced in circles around the dance floor, unknowingly stealing every ounce of attention anyone could give. The attention wasn't asked for, nor was it forced, it was _magnetic_ , the groom couldn't take his eyes off of her, and if we're being honest neither could the bride. That wasn't the most surprising thing transpiring on the dance floor of the ball room, Bonnie loved to dance, and she never passed up the opportunity to show off her 12 years of dance lessons. No, what was the show stopper is who she happened to be dancing with. Her partner, or shall we say partners, took up comfortable positions around her as she so effortlessly used them to her advantage.

She started with the raven-haired one. _Fire._ They're bodies did most of the talking as they moved around, you would have thought he was her silk blanket the way he covered her skin, like the milky moon in the dark night sky, the contrast between both skin tones were almost other worldly. Damon usually took control while dancing; he happened to be very skilled with the stroke of the hips _pun_ _intended_ , though with her he was different. There were times to be the dominant but not tonight, she owned the floor and she owned him and he fucking loved that shit; he'd never admit it, but it was true none the less.

 _Just Promise Me  
Whatever We Say  
Or Whatever We Do  
To Each Other  
For Now We'll Make A Vow  
To Just  
Keep It In The Closet_

Switch. And she was swirled into his arms, the green-eyed one. Not much of dancer he was, but still as skilled as his blood brother, he guided her with his mind. _Earth._ Telepathic they seemed to be, unlike his brother he kept his distance and danced with more of an aggression. They thing most didn't understand about the Bennett witch, the thing she didn't understand about herself, is that she had the ability to bring things out of people, emotions and actions. _Water._ Kindness, out of a hard mind. Warmth, out of a cold heart. In Stefan's case, she brought out that dominance that scratched below the surface of his being. There was almost a tease about the way he led her. The more she drew closer, the more he drew back. Not out of avoidance and uncertainty, but more with playfulness, he knew she feigned closeness; he wanted her to crave it. The vampire inwardly smiled at her annoyance with him, she was starting to become more aggressive with want. Damon smirked; his brother was playing with _their_ little minx. Just as she was about to grab Stefan by has collar, Damon sped over. "Oh no you don't little bird", he whispered creeping up behind her.

 _Just Open The Door  
And You Will See  
This Passion Burns  
Inside Of Me  
Don't Say To Me  
You'll Never Tell  
Touch Me There  
Make The Move  
Cast The Spell  
_

To those on the outside looking in, the position of the trio looked to be quite distasteful. Two men, perfectly sculpted men at that, and the little minx in the middle, now sandwiched between her 'protectors' finishing out the song.

 _Just Promise Me_  
 _Whatever We Say  
Or Whatever We Do To  
Each Other  
For Now We'll Make A Vow  
To Just  
Keep It In The Closet_

(She Wants To Give It)  
Dare Me  
(Aahh)  
Keep It In The Closet ...

It seemed as though they were in a polygamous relationship, although that was not the case. The trio started off very subtle, but now it seemed they coexist with one another. By the time the song was over they had the entire room staring upon them, they were actually pretty mesmerizing. Silver, Emerald, and Earthy colored irises stared back everyone. "Well this is awkward" Damon said breaking the silence only making things more awkward of course. With the snap of her fingers Bonnie bended the crowds trance and people resumed the conversations and festivities. Stefan looked over at Damon with somewhat of a worried expression, the older brother just shrugged and followed Bonnie to the bar. It was her idea to come to the wedding as a way to draw closer to her father's side of the family, in his and her death she promised she would make an effort to do things differently. So here she was drinking Bourbon (if you can believe it), with her 'white stallions' as her aunt Darlene calls them (Damon got a kick out of that one), trying to block out the curious stares of her distant family.

"I feel like I'm under a microscope" the caramel beauty sighed tipping back the last bit of her drink "I don't think I like that feeling too well".

"We can leave if you'd like Bonnie" Stefan said touching the small of her back, his thumb brushing the bare skin that was exposed by the back out silk black dress she wore for the evening. It shouldn't have given her chills.

And if she were to really look into it Damon grabbing her by her by her chin gently shouldn't have added on the goose bumps going down her spine "Just say the word and we're out of here little bird".

"Word"

And they were moving, "Oh my goodness Bonnie"! The little witch didn't even want to look back, she knew that God awful screech anywhere. "Brenda, how are you"? Bonnie was always cordial with her cousin, but she wasn't one of her favorites, it wasn't that Bonnie didn't like her it just seemed like her cousin was always trying to one up her in everything she did, and if Bonnie did it better she'd find something wrong with _how_ she'd done it, it always rubbed the witch the wrong way.

"I'm great, how are you"? Bonnie didn't have the chance to answer, "I heard you had dropped out of Whitmore, is that true"?

'Uh yeah I took a little break away from the books but I am back in school now for the spring", Brenda didn't seem too interested in what Bonnie was saying, her eyes were darting to and from Damon and Stefan.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your escorts"? The brown skinned girl made sure to put emphasis on the 's' in escorts.

 _Tick._

"These are the Salvatore brothers Stefan and Damon", Bonnie said pointing to each as she said their names.

"Oh, and who are they to you"?

There might have been a slight pause "Well they're my –friends"? Bonnie was sure it came out as a question whether than a response. "You guys certainly didn't seem like friends on the dance floor, come on Bon what would your Grams say if she were alive to see you flaunting your _white_ boy toys around"? Brenda opened her mouth to say more, but all that was heard was silence. Bonnie _might_ have stripped her cousin's vocal cords, only for a couple hours of course. The trio left behind a hysterical cousin Brenda, too bad no one should hear.

* * *

And scene. Ok I started a new story without updating my last one; don't kill me I have a new ideas coming soon for that one but I had to get this fresh story line typed up before I lost the idea. Hope everyone enjoys I am trying something a little different with this one. Themes might be a little different but it should be good none the less.

Song from this chapter  In the Closet by Michael Jackson

Until next time

-Kee


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters, they belong to the CW writers and the wonderful L.J Smith.**

Chapter One - Making Amends

Those sweats have to be the luckiest pants in the world, hanging dangerously low on those hips. I was a normal, a normal woman I mean, I have eyes. A vagina. It was quite normal for a woman to look at a beautiful man. He was beautiful by the way. He stood at the sink going through his morning routine, while Damon stood under the shower head and I in the bubble bath a couple of feet away from them. Stefan was the man in question standing over by the sink. We had gotten comfortable enough around each other to handle our business at the same time; I mean we've seen death and some more together. Skin just seemed so small compared to the things we'd seen. I took a peek at the tent in those sweat pants.

Maybe not so _small_.

"What do you have planned for today Little Bird" Damon asked stepping out the glass shower. _Oh._ If it weren't for me being submerged in the water they would have smelled my arousal. Stefan is one thing but Damon was an entire different. Where Stefan was chiseled and cut, Damon was more lean and sculpted. Elena must have had on field day on those bodies _. Elena_.

"Uh I don't know it's such as beautiful day. I was thinking about inviting Alaric, Caroline and a couple of others over for a little get together. Maybe we could grill". I think I was talking to myself more than Damon.

"You sure Bon Bon? I'm really not up for a repeat of the last time".

I almost forgot about that.

" _Hey Bon don't think it's time you come back to Whitmore, or I don't know get a place of your own? Caroline asked. We were in the middle of setting the table for dinner when she came out with this question._

" _I think I'm ok here Care why?" I asked turning around to face her. "I thought you were living with Alaric now, are you having second thoughts"?_

" _No no, of course not. It's just, you're living with Damon and Stefan, and I know you guys have gotten closer but don't you think it's time you've moved out?" The conversation itself is not what got to me, the judging is what rubbed me the wrong way I could_ feel _it coming radiating off of her body._

" _Stefan and Damon haven't told me I've over stayed my welcome' sides I'm pretty comfortable where I am" It might have seemed like I was going insane at the time because my relationship with the brothers had been rocky in the past not to mention the Elena situation but in all honesty I was fine, we protected each other from more than just outsiders._

 _She only hummed. The old Bonnie would have let it go, brushed it under the rug, and maybe even taken her advice. But this Bonnie, the real Bonnie, couldn't let it go. "Caroline, I know you think it's a little weird, my living here with them, but I feel safe here it feels like home to me and with everything that I've been through- I just think I deserve some peace" I remember the silence that took over the room, my words settling in the air. It was like the calm before the storm._

" _I don't know it just seems like you're dabbling into something you know absolutely nothing about. It seems a bit Elenaish of you" she replied._

 _This might have been when the ticking started._

" _Elenaish"? What the hell. "Before I look too deeply into what you just said, could you try explaining it to me in depth"?_

" _I mean look don't get me wrong Stefan is amazing of course I would know that, and Damon- he's better. But this is the same thing Elena did, she started getting closer to the both of them and ended up in bed with the both of them" my best friend said._

" _Yeah and so did you Care. What's your point"? I asked._

" _My point is, you could be doing the same thing and as your best friend it's my job to make sure you don't make silly mistakes, that's not the Bonnie I know, and if you were in your right mind you would agree that living with the brothers may be a little ridiculous" she said through clenched teeth._

" _I am in my right mind Care. This conversation is what's ridiculous. I am not going to sleep with Stefan nor Damon so please let it go" I said._

 _My statement lingered in the air a bit before she responded._

" _You know what you're right. I'm sorry Bon, I've been so crazy lately. Of course they wouldn't try to make a move on you"._

 _Tick. Tick._

" _But they would sleep with you, Elena, and every other woman in Mystic Falls right"? I asked. If they thought I was crazy then…_

" _What? No Bon, I'm saying they understand you're in a fragile state right now and they wouldn't take advantage of you". It should have clicked right then and there that she was actually being sincere but I wasn't having it._

" _No you think they wouldn't sleep with me because it's ME. The unapproachable Bennett witch. The least attractive of the group. The cute one. Right?" By the time I'd finished my sentence Caroline was pressed down on the black hardwood floors I'd come to love._

" _Bonnie" that was Stefan "Let her go". He wasn't asking either, by then Damon and Alaric had entered the room. I'd only known because I could feel Damon's presence and Caroline was crying out for her husband, I must have applied too much pressure._

 _Care had slept with all three of the men in the room and no one was looking at her funny. Not that they should have been, in my eyes Caroline hadn't done anything wrong, if I could have been jealous of anyone it would have been her. People were usually jealous of Elena, but Care had it all. She was smart as hell, beautiful, in a way that was actually undeniable, but with that she was strong and people loved her not because they felt the need to protect and shield her like they'd done Elena. It wasn't that kind of love. There wasn't particularly one reason why they'd loved her so much, they just did._

 _That's everything I'd ever wanted._

 _I must have zoned out, by then Stefan was directly in front of me. "Did you hear me? I said let her go"._

" _Vasmous. Are you happy now"? I asked releasing her. "You can leave now". Caroline got up and looked at me like I was in the wrong, maybe using my powers on her was wrong, no scratch that it was_ _ **wrong**_ _. I almost felt remorse. The newlyweds left without saying a word._

That was about two months ago, but Caroline and I had made somewhat of an amends. I apologized, then she talked and I listened. We hadn't been together as a whole since then and my _mood swings_ had gotten worse (no need in lying), but we could do this.

* * *

I thought looked damn cute in the itty bitty shorts I decided to wear for the day. Damon insisted I stopped dressing myself down. According to him, I had tried to hide myself from everyone he said something along the lines of "How the hell do you expect people to look at you if you're always in some floral shit Bon, you're hot. Embrace it." It stung like a bitch, but the truth hurts. I wore thin peachy-pink and black floral shorts with a tight black spaghetti strapped crop top along with peachy-pink sandal wedges. My hair was in its natural tight curls. What the locals would call nappy, keep in mind Mystic Falls is a predominately white suburban town I'm not saying it to be crass, but because it's true. Anything out of what they call the norm is absolutely ridiculous; which is why my Grams tried so hard to help me fit in, from permed hair to loose fitting jeans to hide my figure.

cgi/set?id=185886674

"Hey Little Bird we have guest. Well well don't you look delectable" Damon said creeping up behind me. "Mind if I have a quick snack"? He asked wrapping his hands around my waist. "Just a little" I answered moving my hair to the left side to expose my neck on the right.

He moved his hand up the column of my neck, and licked his favorite spot a little above collar bone and bit. I had to suppress the moan that threatened to escape my lips. The more we did these blood exchanges the worse it got. The cravings I mean, they started with Stefan. Ever since Damon had come back, Stefan had been a little edgy. Losing Damon had been one of the worst things to ever happen to him; since then he'd been going through _with drawls_. Apparently my blood had been some sort of beacon for Stefan, the more he'd take in of me the _tamer_ he'd get. Damon followed soon after; in a way we need the blood transaction. Stefan had been tamed, Damon satisfied, and I, I got to feel wanted. It was our little secret…

My puncture wound healed on its own (don't ask me how), and my heart beat had calmed down, if only my kitty would follow.

"Mm thank you" he whispered speeding me downstairs to our guest. The scene before me looked so domesticated, the women were in _our_ kitchen and by the women I mean Caroline and Sarah. The men; Alaric, Stefan, Matt, Enzo and now Damon were outside in our newly designed backyard.

"Hi ladies" I said almost in a shy tone. _What was that about?_ A series of 'hellos' erupted through the kitchen, 'How about some wine" I asked taking out the ancient bottle.

"I could totally use some, having a fabulous job and twins can be a little exhausting" Care said grabbing some wine glasses.

"Got any Bourbon?" Sarah chimed in. I swear the more she's around her Uncle Damon-. "Sure babe look in the top cabinet by the fridge" I replied, in the last three year Sarah and I had become much closer, she came over more often now and I thanked Stefan for it a thousand times; having a normal friendship really balanced me out.

The three of us began preparing the side dishes, salad for Sarah because she couldn't cook worth a damn, potato salad for Caroline, while I prepared the chicken, ribs and corn on a cob for Stefan who was mandating the grille outside. I wasn't exactly sure he knew what he was doing but I didn't comment when he volunteered himself.

This was the best feeling, being around the people I cared so deeply about (some more than others) listening to music, surrounded by good smelling food. I grabbed up my foiled pans preparing to take it out to Stefan "Hey Care could you grab those corn on a cobs and bring them outside?" I asked her instead of Sarah because she seemed like she was a little buzzed and if she dropped my food, I would kick her ass.

'Sure babe" she replied drying off her hands, picking up the other foiled pan.

"Foods ready for the grill Stef" I said coming up behind him "You sure you set it up right"?

"You have no faith in me" he joked back smiling at me. His smile gave me butterflies instantly seeing as though now days I only see it in the house when we're all alone, He, Damon and I; and even then it was rare. "I'm already upset with you" he said in a stern tone, I gave him a questioning look. "You let _him_ feed without me, a little rude don't you think Bella"? I smiled sheepishly; I forgot to mention his new-found boldness. He had his ripper personality without the tendencies, which is why he and Enzo's friendship hadn't been that surprising.

"Later" I promised kissing him on the cheek, forgetting that there were other vampires with super hearing inside and out of the house.

"Mhm" he responded leaning in to the kiss.

By the time all the food had been prepared it was 5 in the evening and the sun was setting beautifully. We gathered around the table the men taking their seats first like the pigs they were.

"Hey Bon-bon could you get me a glass of Bourbon"? Damon asked from his seat "If I'm going to eat human food I need to be a little buzzed like my niece here" he said pointing to Sarah who was now full on drunk, Stefan smirked.

"Sure. You want a beer Stef" I asked halfway through the patio doors "Sure, thanks" he replied.

Coming back from the kitchen with the two drinks in my hand, I could sense some type of shift in the air, Matt and Sarah had already dug into their plates. Everyone aside from those two were looking at me, though I'm sure Enzo was just checking me out.

"Here guys" I said taking my seat between Damon and Stefan, Sarah to the left of Damon and Enzo, Matt, Caroline and Alaric on the opposite side of the table. It would have looked differently if Damon would have let Sarah and Matt, who had been dating for a while sit next to each other. Apparently he wants to be the over protective uncle these days. Go figure.

"Oh I am so ready to eat" I said breaking the silence as Damon passed me the potato salad I dropped a little on Stefan's plate while I had it knowing he wouldn't try it if I hadn't, they were such white boys.

"Wow Bonnie, fixing their plates too, you're just Bonnie the _wife_ now aren't you" Caroline said from across the table staring daggers at me.

 _Brush it off Bon_ I felt Damon, ironically he'd become the rational one in our trio. I felt Stefan tense up. _Down boy._ "Care come on you are so much drama' I joke, trying to ease the tension. I knew Stefan wouldn't relax, Damon wouldn't stay rational but for so long and I- I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer either. Sitting in the middle seemed to balance them out a little.

 _You can't push one button without pushing the other two._

"Drama? Bonnie you're a fucking human blood bag and I'm being _drama_?" she exclaimed banging her fist on the table; the bitch was strong but I was stronger. That earned everyone's attention though; Alaric rubbed her back in a circular motion as if to calm her down. He'd best bring her down two notches before I did.

Damon chose to speak up, which essentially meant the beginning of dinner was ending early. "Since when is it your goddamn business _Blondie?_ " he sneered rather calmly "you weren't worried about Bonnie before nor after she'd gotten back and if we're being honest maybe neither were Stefan and I but we're here for her, we _see_ Bonnie; the way she should no – the way she deserves to be seen. Open your goddamn eyes Blondie, either that or get the hell out"

 _Well then._

"Or you can get just get the hell out" Stefan added.

See? Ripper personality.

"Is that what you want Bonnie?" Caroline asked. I hadn't responded yet, too many thoughts spiraling in my mind, like when in hell did Damon grow up? And weren't Stefan and Caroline _dating_ just dating two days ago? I let out a little chuckle.

"No Care. Honestly I would very much like to eat if you don't mind" I bit back with a smirk. I felt the proudness rolling off of Damon's body. She said nothing as she rose up from the table to leave, Alaric following behind her tiredly; he didn't have much to say these days.

So much for making amends, I chuckled. Soon after everyone at the table followed suit until we broke all broke out in full laughter.

"You all are bloody fucked up" Enzo said with a faint smile.

 _Fucked up indeed._

* * *

 **Didn't like the ending too well on this one but I needed to kind of set the tone for Bonnie, Damon and Stefan. I'm trying to give you as this reader a little insight on the characters and how they are going to be written in this particular FF. This is something different and I do strongly advise you stop reading ahead if you're not into reading mature themed FF's, I don't want to offend anyone. BUT please review and tell me what you think, and don't worry Bonnie and Caroline are having a misunderstanding but they will make an actual amends, Caroline is not the antagonist in this FF.**

 **Till next time**

 **\- Kee**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been quite a while I did not want to release this chapter but here it is, in all of its flaws I hope you guys enjoy better than I :/.**

 **DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters, they belong to the CW writers and the wonderful L.J Smith.**

Chapter Three

"Bonnie, you cannot just move out" Stefan pinched out from the door of the room. I don't think he wanted to kill me in this particular moment per say, maybe strangle me a bit. If I were thinking clearly I would see he logic in this, seeing as though I was being the spoiled brat, but in all fairness this is what they created. At least I can acknowledge it.

"Why the hell not Stefan" I bit back "I'm not some goddamn prisoner, I can do whatever the hell I please, and if I want to move out I will move out".

"Oh yeah and go where?" he challenged "Like it or not Damon and I are all you have so put the damn bag down!"

"No" I seethed, did he realize who he is talking to? This is all post Caroline, I did great for about two days, not really thinking about what she had said to me the other day when she came over, or even what she had said prior to her visit, but old habits are hard to break, and 'reality' began to set in. Earlier I had gone to the market to pick up a couple of things for the house, living with vampires could be a bit of a bitch, anyways, while in the market, a couple of Mystic Falls _finest_ felt the need to talk about my association with Stefan and Damon, referring to me as their sex _slave._ One woman even went as far as to say it served me right, if I was going to be living there, I had to be serving them in some way, because there is absolutely no way, one black woman could be living with two white men without carrying out their _needs_. By miracle I managed to control myself, which I found very surprising, but on the way home their comments kept ringing through my mind, not because I was entertaining their ignorance but more so because too many people thought my living with Stefan and Damon was wrong, my bestfriend included.

So here I am _attempting_ to leave the boarding house, but failing miserably because _this_ Stefan doesn't approve of my most recent decision to leave. Had this been about three years ago Stefan would have respected my decision to leave but this Stefan, my Stefan, was a different ball park.

He took a menacingly step closer. _Don't try me Stefan._

"What the hell is going on here"?

Shit. Damon is back.

"Bonnie here thinks she's leaving brother" Stefan replied not bothering to look in Damon's direction, making the mistake in not backing down from me.

A beat.

"You want to leave us Little Bird?" Damon tone was enough to break the spell between Stefan and I, he almost sounded wounded although his face gave away nothing.

" Everyone thinks negatively about our relationship, doesn't that bother you?" I questioned.

"You didn't answer the question do you want to leave us?" he probed once more.

There wasn't any hesitation,"No Damon."

He was by my side in a flash removing the bag from my hand. This is exactly what I meant about us balancing each other out. I knew to back down when Damon entered the house because although he had been the more rational one between the three of us now he had still been the more ruthless when need be, and even through Stefan's defiance he knew which buttons not to push. While Stefan looked like he wanted to strangle me, Damon possible would have and it would have been extremely idiotic of him to try because he might have been more ruthless but I was still the most _powerful_. It might seem like a spell for trouble but there was balance in there somewhere. Nothing was forced between the three of us.

"I am craving you Bon-bon" Damon said with that smoldering smirk, and just like that all was forgotten.

"You know what with all of this arguing, I think I've worked up an appetite myself" Stefan added with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? And what does that mean" I sassed still annoyed with him. He only grinned nodding his head down in that very Stefan like manner.

Damon said nothing as threw the bag I hadn't realized he was still holding, backing me into the vanity perched in the corner of my room. The vampire roughly grabbed my face into his hands moving it to the right exposing my neck while Stefan sped over grabbing my wrist up to his lips, he had a harder time stopping when he took from the carotid artery.

They sank their fangs into me simultaneously. The rush is indescribably delicious, it was one thing to have them individually but when they came together, for me, I could not tell where one started and the other finished.

By the time they'd finished I was spelled, why would I have ever wanted to leave this?

"Look at me Little Bird," I fluttered my eyes open a little annoyed that he was breaking my spell.

"You threaten to leave us like that again, I will pack your bags myself" Damon stated a matter of factly. _Well then._ "Whatever happened to make you want to leave, chuck it out, we got your back Bon Bon."

"I don't need your sympathy Damon" I said with an attitude.

"Oh that's strange because all of a sudden you want to up and leave because of a couple run in's with a few idiots?" he bit back "Get real Bon, you keep letting everyone affect your actions and how you live and you see how far it gets you."

By now there might have been tears welled up in my eyes, it's never fun when Damon is brutally honest.

"Ok" I bit out meekly, I could feel Stefan's pride radiating off of him. He was now in front of me wiping my tears that I refused to let fall from my eyes while Damon walked out of the room, he never dealt well with the feeling of rejection not with Elena, not with me. _Those old habits._

"Guess he told you" Stefan said with a smirk.

* * *

" _We must wipe her out by all means necessary" Delilah stated "She is the last of her line; which needs to diminish before she conceives another"._

" _Do you really think that's necessary, I mean the witches have reported that she's in the likes of two vampires, not romantically, but enough so we know she isn't going to be conceiving for quite a while if they have anything to do with it" the young protégé responded, she did not believe killing Bonnie Bennett was necessary in fact she thought it was plain cruel, being that the young witch had gone through hell and back and is finally finding some sort of peace._

 _"Do you want to take my place as the Supreme witch of this coven or not Rena?" Delilah snapped "Vampires cannot procreate that is true, but sacrifices have to made in order to keep the balance, this was your premonition Rena, if she cannot conceive a child with one of the leeches, she will with someone else, do you want to be the next headmistress or not?"_

" _Of course I just want to be sure we're making the right move, she is a Bennett witch headmistress"_

" _One Bennett witches for millions of witches seems like the right move to me" Delilah remarked snidely._

" _Very well, it is my duty to keep the balance if killing the Bennett is the only way to halt destruction I shall carry this out, her powers are unstable as of late, it would behoove us to strike now." Delilah was thrilled to hear the words slip from the young witches' lips; the Bennett witches will get what they deserve even if it means killing the last of their line._

" _What about the vampires? They seem protective of the witch" Rena questioned breaking the older witch out of her thoughts._

 _They had been feeding off of her blood, which made them a bit stronger, the two of them plus the Bennett witch didn't make for an easy kill._

" _Yes, take each vampire out one by one but not collectively, she'll be on high alert and looking to avenge their deaths then, this will need to be a slow burn" Delilah answered back slightly zoning out._

 **Ok, so here it is, the plot is basically unfolding in this chapter just a tad bit, as you can see the trio are a functional/dysfunctional together. I know you guys are probably thinking this is not Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie, they do not act like this in the show. BUT I would like to show them from a different light, some aspects of them are the same but I want to bring out the dynamic between the three because the do balance each other out in their own way. I know I stress this a lot but it's going to play a big part in the main plot later on. Anyways let me know what guys think about the new additions to the story, what could the Bennett's have possibly done to Delilah? What was the premonition all about? Please review and tell what you think.**

 **Kee :-***


End file.
